Hidden Feelings
by ayamiko95
Summary: Complete! Len gets jealous everytime he sees Kahoko with other guys, what will he do? Would he confess or would there be strings that would lead him to his confession? Kaho x Len
1. Take Care of Your Fingers

_This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys would enjoy this._

_*I've edited this already to match how I write these days---sorta* - 04-09-10_

**Disclaimer: Don't own this anime**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Take Care of your Fingers**

Len Tsukimori…his life has always been dull, all he ever cared for was himself and his precious playing, but ever since that concour and the encounter of other new people, especially of her, he saw more of the cold dull life he was living in…

The handsome blue-haired violinist just finished playing his violin and he was ready to return home, he went out of the music room he was in, then he passed a slightly opened music room, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but he heard the voice of his favorite scarlet-haired violinist. She was talking to her friends, Mio and Nao.

"Kaho-chan, did he really!?!" squealed Mio.

"Y-yes," said Kahoko.

Len tried to listen harder, _"What are they talking about?"_ he wondered, he couldn't help himself even though he knew he wasn't suppose to eavesdrop.

"Y-yes, Tsuchiura-kun confessed to me…" stammered Kahoko, obviously embarrassed.

Len was taken by surprised, he walked away, not wanting to hear more of the conversation, he knew it, one day, if he doesn't make a move, someone would. And here it was, and worst, it was the arrogant pianist which was going to take her. He continued walking on the way home, from time to time always thinking of the scarlet-haired female. And all of rotten luck, he crossed-path with that arrogant pianist.

"Hey," greeted Ryoutaro.

Len just nodded his head slightly as an acknowledgement, then he passed him, but then Ryoutaro said, "You'll be losing her soon, she's better off with me."

Len stopped walking, how did he know that he liked her? "It doesn't matter," said Len coldly.

"Suit yourself," then Ryoutaro walked away.

"Hm, better off with him," murmured Len as he started walking, then he reached his house and entered, his parents were at a concert and they may return later, then he sat at the sofa, putting his things down gently, he noticed his cd collections, some were missing, it was because they were with her…

He let his fingers run through his hair and sighed, _"When would she return them?"_ he wondered, suddenly the doorbell rang, he jumped from his seat. He peeked out the window and was shocked to see her, 'speak of the devil and the devil shall appear' was the phrase that first entered his mind, he quickly went outside. "What business do you have here?" he said coldly, he couldn't help it.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun, I just wanted to return these cd's I borrowed from you, and I was wondering if I could borrow some more…" she said, a bit embarrassed.

He sighed and opened the gate, "Sure," he said.

Kahoko smiled, "Thank you,"

Inside, Len served his guest with a slice of cake and a cup of tea. Kahoko ran through Len's other stack of collections, he watched her in fascination as she did so. Soon, she finished selecting the cd's she was going to borrow and turned around, "I'll borrow these," she told him.

"Sure, here," he said, handing her the slice of cake.

"Oh, thank you, I hope I wasn't bothering you or anything," she said, eyeing his violin case which was on the floor.

"No, I was just thinking of some things when you suddenly came," he said.

"Ah, I see…" said Kahoko, forking down a small piece of the slice.

They both soon sat in silence, then Len broke it, blurting out the first thing that came into his mind, "I heard that someone confessed to you," he said, he was surprised to hear the words come out from his mouth.

Kahoko was also surprised, she blushed at that. It took her a few minutes before answering, "Y-yes," she said.

"Oh," Len said simply. He looked away, Kahoko secretly studied his expression, but she couldn't decipher anything, so she said "I-is there something wrong?" she asked.

Len's head snapped back to look at her, he ran his hand through his hair again, "No, why would you think that," he said calmly though his pulse was becoming faster._ "Did she see through me?"_

"Nothing, it's just because I never thought you were interested in those kind of things," she said, trying to unravel what his sudden question meant.

"I'm only human, so now if you have nothing else to do here, would you please kindly leave now?" he snapped, yet in the end he spoke politely.

"Oh," said Kahoko, "Sure," then she stood up and prepared to leave.

Then she looked at him, "There's no school for a month right?" confirmed Kahoko.

"Yes," answered Len calmly, "Why do you have to ask me, I think you were well informed about that," said Len.

"Oh, y-yes," blushed Kahoko. Len sighed. "Oh, sorry, I'll be leaving now," she said.

Len walked her out to the gate, then Kahoko bid him goodbye, he suddenly held her wrist, she turned to him, his eyes were suddenly different, as if they showed desperation, "Take care if your fingers," was all he said.

Len entered his house, Kahoko was confused, _"Why would he say that,"_ she wondered, then she looked at the wrist which Len held and looked at the fingers and saw the slight bruises, _"Oh, I got these from gym class,"_ recalled Kahoko,_ "But then, how did Tsukimori-kun know about that?"_ wondered Kahoko, she went home with confusions in her head.

* * *

_** A/N: Please send me a review. Any comment will do. :D I need your reviews to attract more readers to read my fic :D**_


	2. Your Music

_For the edited version, the old readers might find the this new plot has a few difference than the old plot...in other chapters that is...I think. I'm not sure if I plan to change the plot._

_Oh, I merged the old chapter three into this chapter two. To have a longer chapter :D_

_Please enjoy..._

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 2- You Music**

Kahoko arrived at school late as usual…the reason this time was because she was up all night thinking about Len, _"Has he been watching me? How could he know that my fingers were hurt? And why would he even bother himself worrying?"_ she kept on asking herself these questions.

"KAHO-CHAN!" Kahoko looked up from her desk and saw Mio and Nao looking worried, "Is something wrong?" asked Mio.

Kahoko shook her head, "It's nothing," she lied.

"So, are you going to give him your reply…too bad it wasn't a 'violin romance'…" Sighed Mio.

"M-mio," blushed Kahoko.

"Eh? Ooh, maybe there IS going to be a violin romance taking place," she grinned.

"No," said Kahoko firmly.

"Um, Kaho, someone's calling you," pointed Nao toward the door.

"Ah! Hihara-senpai," said Kahoko, standing up, Mio and Nao stayed behind, "Oooh, I smell another one," whispered Mio.

"Hihara-senpai, is there something you need?" asked Kahoko.

"U-uh, you see. I just wanted to ask you out," said Hihara blushing.

"Huh?" said Kahoko.

Hihara blushed even deeper, "Um, not that! Um, I meant, would you go out with me, I mean, PERFORM with me," he said.

"Oh, perform," said Kahoko, "All of a sudden?" she asked.

"No, no, it will be next month. You see, about my commercial (see manga), the one I did back then. They want me to do another commercial, and they asked me if I knew a girl who was good in music, so…" said Hihara.

"Oh, I see…but I'm not really that good, and in a commercial…it seems embarrassing." She said.

"Uh, um, is that so…" said Hihara a bit downhearted.

Kahoko felt sorry and changed her mind, "But I think it would be fun," she said.

Hihara quickly perked up, "Thank you Kaho-chan!!!!" he thanked, "Meet me later up the roof!" he said, walking away.

"Hihara-senpai?" said Ryoutaro.

"Ah!" said Kahoko looking behind her, "Tsuchiura-kun!" exclaimed Kahoko.

"Yo, did I scare you?" he teased.

"Don't do that please!" she exclaimed.

Ryoutaro just laughed at her expression. "Gomen, gomen," he said, "So you're going to do a commercial now huh?" he said.

"You were listening?!" said Kahoko.

"A bit," he said, "Sorry," he added at the end.

Kahoko just sighed and then she remembered his confession, she blushed.

"Hino?" said Ryoutaro.

"Uh, it's nothing," she said, still blushing.

"You're thinking about that aren't you?" he suspected. Kahoko looked at the floor. Ryoutaro laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not looking for an answer immediately," he said then he left.

"AAAH! Kaho-chan you're so LUCKY!!!!!" exclaimed Mio, coming out of the classroom door.

"Well then Kaho, it seems people are suddenly willing to confess to you." Smiled Nao.

"You two!" scolded Kahoko.

* * *

Rooftop…the playing of a trumpet could be heard, the piece Serenade by Schubert. Kahoko entered, and he stopped playing, "Kaho-chan," he said.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"So which piece do you want to play together?" he asked, "Do you want Gavotte again? We haven't played that together in a long time." He said.

"Sure," Kahoko answered.

They started practicing, beautiful music began filling the air as Hihara and Kahoko played together, some students below could hear and stopped for a while to appreciate the music. The blue haired violinist who was practicing in a music room with his window slightly opened also stopped and sat down beside the window. He closed his eyes, "Hino-san's playing…"

After a while, Kahoko took in a deep breath and let it out, "Wow," she said.

"Seems like we've still got it," grinned Hihara.

"Do you think I'd do well?" asked Kahoko.

"Of course Kaho-chan! To tell you the truth I was nervous at first too, but I thought of something that calmed me down…" he said smiling into the distance.

"Oh?" said Kahoko, "What was that?" she asked.

"It was-" Hihara stopped as he realized what he was about to say, he blushed.

"Senpai?" said Kahoko.

"I-it was you music," whispered Hihara.

Kahoko blushed slightly. "Oh," was all she said.

* * *

_(The old chapter 3...but never min_d, _this is already part of chapter two. Just heads up for old readers.)_

"A commercial?" a s k e d t h e school director, looking over the contract that Hihara might accept .

"Yeah," said Hihara, this time he and Kahoko asked for approval. Hihara didn't want to get scolded again like last time .

"I guess its okay, hm, advertising a music university…do you two have intentions of going there when you graduate here?" he asked.

"Uh, maybe." Said Hihara.

"I guess so…it sounds good." Said Kahoko.

_(A/N: Let's skip the boring part….moving along….)_

"Whaa! Hihara-kun, you've found a very pretty girl!" commented a female staff.

It was a sunny Sunday morning, just right for a bright photo shoot.

Kahoko and Hihara blushed at the staff's comment.

"Oh, could this be the someone you were thinking of?" asked the photographer, studying Kahoko over, making her feel awkward.

"Yeah…I-I mean….ah!" panicked Hihara.

Everyone including Kahoko laughed.

"K-Kaho-chan! Don't laugh at me!" said Hihara.

"Oh, so your name's Kaho-chan?" asked the female staff.

"Kahoko Hino," bowed Kahoko.

"Aw, you're so cute," said another female staff, probably the make-up artist, "Let's get you two fixed up."

After changing…

"Wow, they still have uniforms in university?" asked Kahoko.

"Yup,"

"It's cool," said Hihara admiringly.

The uniform was a bit like theirs, but with a little bit more of a fashion. Kahoko was wearing a red checkered skirt, a long-sleeved-collared t-shirt but a little lace near the ends. She had a red ribbon on her collar and on top of the shirt was a red-brown vest, and on the upper left was the school logo. Hihara was wearing a long-sleeve-collared t-shit, on the upper left pocket, there was already a symbol of the university, he had an almost similar vest as Kahoko but only colored in blackish-blue. He had on a yellowish necktie. His pants were a bit of a silky black.

Their hair was done, Hihara had his usual hairstyle, just a bit of gel on it. And Kahoko had her hair tied half with a blackish-blue ribbon.

"You look cute Kaho-chan," said Hihara.

"A-arigato," blushed Kahoko.

* * *

"Okay, let's start," said the manager, clapping his hands, and everyone gathered to get to work.

---Later---

"That was perfect! Thank you, you two," said the producer.

"Glad to help!" said Hihara.

"My pleasure," bowed Kahoko.

"How about a dinner, my treat," the photographer announced.

"My my, since when did Ken get enough money to treat all of us?" one of the camera crew asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Um, I think we'd better go," said Kahoko.

"No, you two should join us." Said the photographer, still a bit embarrassed at his colleague's earlier comment.

Kahoko gave her senpai a helpless look, but Hihara just shrug his shoulders and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Please, Amou-san, stop following me," groaned Len. Amou has been asking non-stop questions to Len about his parents' recent concert.

"Why not answer even one question?" pleaded Amou.

"Are you going to follow me to my house?" asked Len coldly.

"If I have-" she cut off her sentence when she saw a group at the other side of the sidewalk. Len stopped walking and looked at her wondering why she stopped. Then he followed her stare.

There on the other side, Hihara and Kahoko were together with a bunch of adults…kinda. They were laughing together and entered a restaurant.

"Whoa," said Amou, she quickly took shots.

Len just stared blankly ahead of him, _"What was that?"_ he asked himself _"Is Hino-san going out with-"_ his thoughts were cut off when Amou waved her hand in front of Len's eyes.

"You're spaced out Tsukimori-kun," she said.

Len ran his hand through his hair and continued to walk home. "Ei! Matte yo Tsukimori-kun!" called Amou "_interesting,"_ she thought as she caught up to Len. "Question," said Amou.

Len didn't answer, he just kept on walking, ignoring the annoying self-proclaimed famous reporter.

"Are you in love with Kaho-chan?" asked Amou bluntly.

Len stopped at his tracks abruptly, he suddenly blushed and recomposed himself quickly, but Amou caught his blush, she grinned evilly.

* * *

"Once again, it's none of your business," said Len, annoyed.

Amou really did follow him to his house, he couldn't just leave her out here since it was against how his parents had raised him to do and the air was picking up –never leave a girl in the cold…ALONE.

"Just admit it Tsukimori-kun," pleaded Amou, she was grinning secretly, knowing that his limit is near. A little more and he's going to break.

"Alright, I like Hino-san, just leave me alone," said Len and then his eyes widen at what he said, he placed his hand over his mouth with shock.

Amou was now all grin, "So, were you jealous?" she asked.

"Forget what I just said right now," said Len.

Amou, whose hands were inside her jacket, lifted her right hand and Len was shocked to see a voice recorder was on her hand… She pressed the stop button, rewind then play. He heard Amou's nonstop irritating-ness and his voice which was perfectly clear 'Alright, I like Hino-san…' those words rang in his ear.

"Tell me everything or else Kaho's gonna hear every word of this, it's either I'll make your life miserable Tsukimori-kun or worth having." Threatened Amou.

Len ran his fingers through his hair, he sighed and gave up, he let her in.

* * *

_A/N: Please review :D You know, this being my first fic, it felt kinda sad editing it much, so I left most of it be. It also made me laugh when I was reading, like, wow, I really wrote this? hahaha_


	3. Jealous Much?

_Hm, so things are stirring up now, I'm not sure how this will end….oh wait, I do…Hehehe. Anyway, for all the people who's reading this, please send me a comment or message, I would truly appreciate that…_

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Jealous Much?**

Kahoko was walking through the music department, she was going to practice, but somehow, she just felt uncomfortable with eyes staring at her as she pass, she sighed,_ "This is what I get for entering that commercial,"_

Having her background checked and all. Now more percent of the school know's about her violin playing. "The General Student playing the violin." It's truly a bother, but she enjoyed the photo shoot a lot....

"Hino-san," approached a guy in the uniform of the musical department.

"Ah," said Kahoko, _"Another guy I don't know who's talked to me today," _thought Kahoko.

"Um," said the guy, it was obvious that he was nervous. Kahoko had a vauge idea already about what he was going to say.

"Excuse me, you're in my way," said a cool voice.

Kahoko looked behind the guy, "Ts-tsukimori-kun!"

"Hino-san?" said Len, surprised.

"A-ah, never mind then," said the guy leaving, seeing the famous prodigy giving him a cold look.

"Tsukimori-kun," sighed Kahoko with relief, "You saved me, thanks," said Kahoko.

"Saved you?" asked Len, then he remembered what he told Amou, he blushed slightly but Kahoko wasn't able to see that, "Whatever," said Len, then he walked passed Kahoko.

"Tsukimori-kun?" called Kahoko.

Len stopped walking but he did not look back, he started thinking to himself, "_Did Amou-san…? No she couldn't…" _he braced himself for whatever Kahoko was about to say.

"Never mind," she said.

"If you have nothing to say, don't waste my time," snapped Len, walking away, though deep inside he felt relief.

Kahoko just stared at him, until he disappeared into a music room.

* * *

Len leaned on the door as he closed it, he ran his fingers through his hair as usual when he is frustrated, "Why do I always lose my cool when she's around?" he sighed, "I'm useless," then he opened his violin case, he opened his window a bit. After that, he started playing the first piece that came to his mind, 'Ave Maria'.

He could still remember the time he played it and Kahoko praised his playing with an utterly honest truth. He could remember the time he heard her first play it and the time they had a duet together during an excursion.

He closed his eyes and let his bow and fingers play the piece he had learned to love so much.

He finished the piece after a while but he decided to play it again until he could understand the feeling building inside of him. Suddenly he heard a soft tune joining; it was a familiar playing… "Hino-san's music," he noted, it came from the other room, and he was sure the window was opened too.

After playing, he placed his violin down and opened his eyes, and then he heard her voice from the other room's window, "Waaah! That was great Tsukimori-kun!" exclaimed Kahoko.

He didn't bother to talk to her, he just smiled to himself silently, "That was great Kahoko!" said a female voice.

The voice gave Len a goose bump, Amou was there with Kahoko. He sighed and starts to practice the new piece he was going to play during his parents' concert this coming week.

"A-Ah!" said Amou from the other room, "Did you know that Tsukimori-kun-"

Len missed a note and played the wrong one. His eyes widen. _'What was Amou-san about to say?'_

"What about Tsukimori-kun?" asked Kahoko.

"Nothing, nothing." Then she laughed evilly.

_'She's giving me mental tortures,' _sighed Len.

Then someone knocked on Kahoko's room, "Oh. Come in, ah! Tsuchiura-kun!" said Kahoko.

Len stopped playing for a while and sat down, again, he couldn't help eavesdropping.

Amou grinned to herself secretly _'fuu fuu fuu, Tsukimori-kun stopped playing, I bet he's listening in.'_ "Um, I'll leave you two lovebirds here, I'm disturbing your privacy, bye-bye," said Amou.

"Ah!" said Kahoko.

"Thanks," said Ryoutaro, giving Amou a grateful look.

"No problem," winked back Amou.

When Amou left Kahoko looked at Ryoutaro with questions in her eyes, Ryoutaro sighed.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked.

Kahoko blushed a bit and shook her head, "It could be because I'm scared," she whispered.

"Scared? Oh, you think that…"

"If it doesn't work out…is one of it, and if I really feel that way about you is another," she said unable to talk above a whisper.

"I see, oh you were playing a duet with him a while ago right? Ave Maria?" commented Ryoutaro pointing to the other room.

"Ah! You heard?" said Kahoko.

"Yeah, amazing though…" said Ryoutaro.

"a-amazing?" asked Kahoko.

"Never mind, let's play something together," said Ryoutaro sitting at the piano.

* * *

"How was that…Tsu-ki-mo-ri-kun!" said Amou as Len left the room. She had been waiting outside his room, ready to ambush him with questions, and no doubt threaten him if he doesn't comply.

"Amou-san!" said Len, surprised, yet regained a cool composure immediately.

Click.

Amou took a picture of Len, "hm, a surprised Len, well this would be new," said Amou, taking out the photo and shaking it to dry out immediately, she gave herself a congratulatory smile.

"Amou-san, until when are you going to bother me?" asked Len.

"Until you confess to her." Said Amou bluntly.

Len blushed slightly, "That's not going to happen," he said walking away.

"Tsukimori-kun!" called Amou, chasing after him.

Len rolled his eyes, _'here we go again'._

* * *

Kahoko was surrounded by a lot of male lately, they were asking her to be their accompanist for an event or something…well anyway, Len was passing by when he saw the crowd, he said he wouldn't care but he couldn't help it, seems like jealousy got into the way, "I'm sorry, but Hino-san will be accompanying me during my parents' concert," said Len.

Everyone stared at Len, clearly surprised that the prodigy would pick a young amateur for an important role, and what's more, choose a non-Music student for that task.

"Tsukimori-kun?!" said Kahoko surprised.

"Right Hino-san?" said Len, eyeing her to go along.

"Ah…y-yes that's right," said Kahoko.

"Oh, is that so, well too bad," said one of the male.

Later everyone disappeared Len and Kahoko were left alone, Len ran his fingers through his hair again _'Why did I have to create this mess, how am I going to explain this to mother,'_ he thought.

"T-thank you again," said Kahoko, interrupting his inner turmoil.

Len looked at her, and sighed, "So I guess we should start practicing, unless you want them to approach you again," said Len.

"Tsukimori-kun," said Kahoko.

"What?"

"Why did you save me? Again?"

"It's nothing of your concern," he said walking.

"Wait for me," said Kahoko, somehow, she didn't realize, she was already smiling.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! I hope the slight editting here would be fine. I just added the lines a bit._


	4. Sorry

****

Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro

**Chapter 4 - Sorry**

The weeks had gone past by so quickly, Kahoko had performed with Len. Her mother was so thrilled to see Kahoko and Len playing together. Secretly hoping one thing will lead to another...her cold-hearted son needs to take time and be with someone. But she had a vauge feeling her son's warming up to that girl already.

And that performance seems to have led them closer. Len realized he couldn't _not_ tell her how he feels, but he's not ready yet.

Kahoko had an epiphany while she was playing with Len, she was actually in love with him, and somehow his parents want them to end up together, what with Hamai Misa and her husband inviting her to their house for tea sometimes, and inviting her to play in their concert when Len's also a guest. These days though Ryoutaro never pushed her to answer his confession.

Hihara, knowing he's in love with Kahoko also noticed the closeness the two violinists have formed.

Amou has congratulated herself a job well done in bringing the two closer…

Ryoutaro seems to notice that Kahoko and Len had become closer…he decided to intervene…

"Hino," called Ryoutaro as he saw her playing in the park like usual.

"Ah! Tsuchiura-kun!" exclaimed Kahoko, placing her violin down.

"Playing? Do you want to go to a café? There's something I want to talk to you about." Said Ryoutaro.

"Ah okay," she said, by now she has accidentally forgot about his confession.

* * *

Café shop…

The two had ordered slices of cake and milk tea…

"What is it Tsuchiura-kun?" asked Kahoko.

"Hino, about my confession," said Ryoutaro, looking her in the eye.

"Oh," said Kahoko.

"Have you thought better of it?" he asked, and then he placed his hands under the table.

"Tsuchiura-kun," said Kahoko, giving him a sad look.

He sighed, "I see, so that's your answer," although his heart aches so much, he had prepared himself for quite some time now, and right at this moment...he's on a mission.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I know this was coming, so who's the lucky guy? It's Tsukimori isn't it?"

Kahoko blushed, but nodded slowly, "Yes," she said.

"I see,"

Kahoko looked at him, "But I want you to know that I really like you but not the way you feel for me and I hope that…" she looked away.

"Of course Hino, we'd always be friends,"

Kahoko shook her head, "No, more like….best friends, you see...you're like a brother to me." she said.

Ryoutaro smiled, if that's they way she sees him, then he's fine with it, it's better than just being friends. "What do you see in him?" he asked.

"Ah," Kahoko was surprised with his sudden question, "Well…it's because…he's kind," she said slowly.

Ryoutaro snickered, "What?" he asked, suppressing a laughter, seeing Kahoko giving him a stern look.

"Tsuchiura-kun! I'm answering you honestly here," complained Kahoko, blushing.

"Sorry, go on," said Ryoutaro.

"He may not show it to everyone, but he's capable of being kind. He may not even realize the kind things he'd been doing. The weeks I've been with him, I got to know him much better, he hates to express his feelings, but somehow, unconsciously he does," she said, her eyes were far away.

Ryoutaro looked at her. Damn. This much affection she has for him. How come he's not the one to deserve it? That Tsukimori better take good care of her...

After a long talk, the two decided to go home already, as they walked Ryoutaro and Kahoko saw a familiar person, "Ah, senpai!" called Kahoko.

The older guy looked around with his childish face. He brightened up at seeing his favorite girl but gloomed when he saw she was with the guy who confessed to her not so long ago.

"Are you two dating?" asked Hihara, not bothering to hide his gloom and curiosity.

Kahoko blushed, "Eh! No, we're not!" said Kahoko.

Hihara beamed. "I just treat her for cake and tea," said Ryoutaro, he chuckled. Surely, this senpai of his is transparent as ever, how could Kahoko not see it?

"Oh, I see." Said Hihara, obviously relieved.

The three walked home together, after another long stop, Ryoutaro said, "My house is this way, I hope you could accompany her home senpai," favored Ryoutaro.

"Sure," said Hihara, clearly delighted.

* * *

"Kaho-chan, I don't mean to be nosy, but can I ask you a question?" asked Hihara, avoiding his companion's gaze.

"Uh, sure," she said.

"Um, what happened about Tsuchiura's confession?" he asked quietly.

"Oh about that…I…turned him down," answered Kahoko in the same low tone.

Hihara didn't know how he should react, whether he should be delighted or what. But he knew that if she rejected him, she was in love with someone else, and of course he had a clear idea who it was.

"Oh, I see…are you going to confess to the one you love then?" he asked unthinkingly.

Kahoko blushed _'Me? Confess to Tsukimori-kun? No way, he'd turn me down; he wouldn't want a girl like me…'_ "No," answered Kahoko.

Hihara was speechless. Maybe he should...

"Well, this is my house, thanks for the walk senpai." Said Kahoko.

Unknown to her, there was already something waiting for her tomorrow when she gets to school.

* * *

_A/N: Please review...._


	5. All it Takes

_This is a chapter which I inserted recently just to add the spice of everything..._

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - All it Takes**

Len sighed again.

Currently, he's at home, drinking tea with his Mother.

As soon as he got home, he was called into the family table. It seemed casual at first, but he didn't expect his mother to bring up _that_ topic.

"Len, don't sigh like you have such a big problem," Misa said.

"Mother...you know that there are other important things to think over. Why are we discussing this again?"

His mother laughed. How adorable her son has become. That was the first sign that he's finally interested in someone for real. Falling in love.

"Len, you're already in high school. Shouldn't your priority now is to first find a girlfriend." Misa said.

"Mother, my skills aren't close to perfection and I need all the time I can get to practice."

"Maybe you should listen to your mother once in a while Len." his father joined, entering the room.

"Father...finding or having a girlfriend right now would be a distraction."

"That's not really true Len. A girl could be your inspiration to be better. And Kahoko seems to be fine lady."

Both parents smiled upon seeing their son's slight blush at the mention of the female violinist's name.

"Sorry, but could I please go now? I still have my homework to accomplish." Len said, trying to escape this embarrassing moment.

His father chuckled.

"Go on," Misa said, "But do remember that I've invited Kahoko to come over again today."

"Alright, please just call me." Len said, standing up and proceeding to the stairs.

As soon as Len was gone Misa giggled.

"Since when has our little Len grown up?" she asked her husband.

"A mystery." he chuckled.

* * *

As usual, Len as left his window open when he practices.

And right now, he's wishing that he never should've adapted that habit of his teacher. Because right now, because his window was opened, he had a distraction.

When he wanted to take a short break and have a brief whiff of the outside air, he saw Kahoko walking towards his house. That instant he couldn't look away. He smiled unconsciously when he saw her hesitating by their gate.

"You should just ring the bell," he murmured, and he laughed softly.

"Who should just ring the bell?" a voice came from behind.

Len jumped upon seeing hsi mother inside his room.

"Mother!" he said.

"I knocked three times already and you didn't answer. I thought you were asleep. I just came to check on you since its about time for Kahoko to arrive." then she walked towards the window, she smiled.

Len looked away, knowing what her mother has in mind.

"You always use to be so distant to girls..." Misa said.

"I don't know what it has to do with anything in the present."

Misa laughed shortly, "Last month, when you came home saying...asking for permission if it's okay for Kahoko to perform with us...you were different. Your father and I could see that. You were warmer Len." she touched her son's cheek, "You seem to have the kind of glow you never had before. Your music has changed too. Another reason why I want you to find a girlfriend, and I want it to be Kahoko in particular." she added.

"Mother."

"Is because when you're around her, you don't seem to care about perfection. And that's what I want for you. I could see that you enjoy music more often when you play with her. Why don't you be honest with your feelings once in a while." Misa said softly.

Len looked out the window. Seeing Kahoko taking a deep breath before ringing the bell.

"I do...like her..." Len said.

"Then do what it takes Len, to be with her and make her happy of course." Misa smiled, leaving the room.

Len looked at the closed door, then to his violin..."_Could she be the one thing that could surpass the importance of my playing?"_

Len sighed.

Falling in love is hard...becuase everything gets messed up...

* * *

_A/N: Yes, it was short, since this was just an insert chapter. What do you guys think? Review please_


	6. Setup

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro**

_**Chapter 6 - The Setup**_

The following day in Seiso Academy...

"W-what's this?" asked Kahoko.

Kanazawa had asked the concours participants to meet at the usual classroom. Kahoko was late as usual, what she didn't expect was the different faces she expected to see was not all there.

It was Ryoutaro, Shimizu and Fuyumi, Amou, Nao, Mio, Ousaki, Kanazawa, Yunoki and a gloomy-looking Hihara, plus, Len- who was seated at the middle on a chair, was surrounded by them. They looked up at her when she entered.

Ousaki and Kanazawa, who were not hovering over Len answered, "We have no idea." Ousaki smiled while Kanazawa scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, I'm leaving." Said Kanazawa, groaning along the way.

"Eh? But?" said Kahoko.

"Ask Amou-kun over there," pointed Kanazawa leaving the room, followed by Ousaki.

"Amou, what have you done?" asked Kahoko.

"Obviously black-mailing," said Len, glaring at Amou.

Amou shot him an innocent look, "Come on Tsukimori-kun," then she looked at Kahoko, "Come here, sit." She said

Mio placed a chair next to Len with a bit of distance, Kahoko sat there confused, "What's this all about?" asked Kahoko

"First, will someone tie Tsukimori?" asked Amou.

"What on earth-" started Len, but Ryoutaro tied him onto the chair happily "Let me go," complained Len.

"Think of this as something from us," said Yunoki, laughing a bit, then he looked at Hihara, "Don't you have orchestra?" asked Yunoki.

"Ah!" said Hihara, his eyes widening, "Ah! Oh-no! Ah! I forgot! Ah!" he panicked.

"Come on," said Yunoki to his best friend. He glanced back at Kahoko one last time, and with that look, it made Kahoko shiver.

"Hm…okay, let's begin the trials," said Mio, clearly enjoying the atmosphere, but not Len's piercing aura.

"Trial?" questioned Kahoko.

Amou and Mio giggled, "Fuyumi-chan?" asked Kahoko looking at her.

"U-um…uh," she said nervously, "N-n-Nami-senpai a-a-a-asked me t-t-t-to----"

"Well, first question, are you two going out?" asked Amou, interrupting Fuyumi.

Kahoko and Len blushed, "No, clearly not." Said Len icily.

Kahoko somehow felt hurt by his statement, but nodded in agreement.

"Hm, then why are you two so close?" asked Nao.

"Does it matter?" asked Len.

"Kaho-chan?" asked Mio

Kahoko shook her head "It's not like that," she said

"Am I hearing foul lies?" asked Amou

"Clearly not." Said Len

"So, basically, you, Len Tsukimori and you, Kahoko Hino have no feelings for each other or something like that." said Amou

Kahoko blushed, and then she looked at Ryoutaro. He met her eyes and grinned. Kahoko's eyes widen _'He did not,'_ thought Kahoko

Len glared at Amou. _'I thought I could trust her, but clearly not.'_

"Then what is this?" asked Amou holding up a picture of the two. They were in a park together, watching the birds and laughing. Len had the sweetest smile in that picture.

"Ah, that is not a date," said Kahoko, yet she was surprised at seeing Len's smile captured.

"Seems like you can read my mind," said Amou.

"But it looks like one," said Mio.

"What do you really want from us?" asked Len.

Amou grinned widely as if telling him _'You really want me to get straight to the point?'_ then she patted her pocket.

Len's eyes widen _'The recorder,'_ then he glared, _'you wouldn't dare,'_

_'Try me'_

The two communicated using their eyes, but the rest ignored them.

"Are you two still denying it?" asked Mio, her eyes as taunting as Amou's.

Kahoko and Len did not speak up.

"Excuse me senpai," disturbed the sleepy Shimizu.

"Yes?" asked Amou, clearly annoyed that the moment was disturbed.

"Could Shouko and I leave? We need to practice for something," said Shimizu.

"Oh, okay," said Amou, shoving her hand, clearly impatient.

The two left, Kahoko looked at them _'They're so sweet together. It's been 2 moths already since they're dating huh.'_

"So, we just want to say, we've got evidence." Said Amou looking at Ryoutaro.

"Evidence? Of what?" asked Kahoko, her heart skipping a beat.

_'After this, I'm switching schools,'_ thought Len _'This would be the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me.'_

Ryoutaro and Amou both held up a tape recorder. Len and Kahoko's eyes widen. _'She is not going to….'_ Thought Len

_'When did that happen?'_ asked Kahoko to herself then she remembered Ryoutaro putting his hands under the table "Noooo way!" said Kahoko.

"Sorry Hino, though I was serious with what I said, I just had to…" said Ryoutaro.

_'Did…does this have something to…don't tell me Hino-san feels…'_ said Len looking at Kahoko.

Kahoko was blushing. Amou saw intuition flash across Len's eyes.

"I'll be in the court yard Mio, Tsukimori's aura is too much to take." said Nao.

Mio nodded at her friend. So Ryoutaro, Amou, Kahoko and Len were left in the room.

Amou said, "Behold Kahoko, the truth." Then she hit the play button, Kahoko heard the voices of Len and Amou.

_"**Are you in love with Kaho-chan?" asked Amou**_

_"**Once again, it's none of your business," said Len, annoyed**_

_"**Just admit it Tsukimori-kun," pleased Amou**_

_"**Alright, I like Hino-san, just leave me alone,"**_

Kahoko's eyes widen at what she hear. Mio squealed silently. Len closed his eyes. He just wanted to disappear from this embarrassing situation. There now it's revealed he's in love with her. She's going to reject him. He looked at Kahoko, she had a blush across her face, she was dumbstruck by what she heard.

_'Tsukimori-kun's….in love with me?'_ her eyes remained widen.

Amou grinned, she looked at Tsuchiura, Kahoko sighed. _'This is it, so…our feelings…are mutual?'_

Ryoutaro played his tape,

_"**Tsuchiura-kun," said Kahoko**_

_"**I see, so that's your answer,"**_

Len paid attention, 'Does this mean…HE was rejected by Hino-san?'

_"**Sorry," apologized Kahoko**_

_"**I know this was coming, so who's the lucky guy? It's Tsukimori isn't it?"**_

Len's heart skipped a beat, Ryoutaro snickered a bit._ "That guy's pretty much happy."_

**_"Yes,"_**

Then Ryoutaro stopped the recording tape. The three looked at the two, they were both in a shock, knowing the person they love who they thought would be impossible to have love them back….actually loves them.

Ryoutaro untied Len, but Len was oblivious of that. Ryoutaro whispered to Kahoko, "I was serious about my feelings, but I want you to be happy," he said.

His words barely registered until she realized she was left alone with Len by her side.

Len slowly looked at her, "Kahoko," he said

Kahoko was surprised hearing him call her first name affectionately, she looked at him, his face drew closer to hers, before his lips touched hers, he said, "I love you."

Finally, she was his, and he was hers…though everything had been awkward...things ended well...

* * *

_A/N: yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....................review please :D The ending's really not to my liking. My I want to maintain my chilldish self when I wrote this two years(?) back._


	7. note

_Author's Note:_

_I had to edit this story. So for those people who read this already, I hope you guys enjoyed the newly insterted chapter "All it Takes" it was short but meaningful for me. :D_

_I do hope to hear from my old readers again._

_*Bow* sincerely yours, Ayamiko95_


End file.
